Sugar Daddy
by docsangel
Summary: Gilly's sister Rosa kicks her boyfriend out and the same night, meets El Padrino of the Mayans MC. Just when she thinks she's got it all figured out, life throws her a curveball but will it be the one that knocks her to the ground or the one that saves her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking into the house after work, my boyfriend Jeff is sitting on the couch...again. "Hey." I say. "Hey." he says back. "How'd the job hunt go?" I ask. "Didn't go." he tells me. "Why not?" I ask. "Didn't feel like it. I'll go tomorrow." he tells me. "That's what you said yesterday." I tell him, getting irritated. "What's for dinner?" he asks. I look at him and say "Whatever you cook. I have that work thing tonight." I tell him. "You can't cook before you go?" he asks. "I don't have time. Plus I worked all day. You aren't helpless and I damn sure ain't your mama." I tell him. "You know, you never do anything for me." he says and that pisses me off. "Really? I don't do anything for you? I pay all the bills here so that you can sit on your ass and not do a damn thing. Then I come home and I cook and clean and do your fucking laundry while you don't do anything but sit on the fucking couch and go out with your friends so don't tell me I don't do anything for you." I tell him, almost yelling. I head to the bedroom to get changed before heading out the door. "You know what? Since I don't do anything for you? You can get your shit and get the fuck out of my house. We're done." I tell him before walking out the door and slamming it.

After my work thing is done, I head to the clubhouse and see my brother sitting at a table with Bishop and a man I've never seen before and I walk over. Kissing Bishop's cheek before kissing my brother's, I say "Hi Bish, Brother." My brother pulls out the seat between him and this mystery man and I take a seat. Sitting down, my brother says "Mana this is our Padrino, Marcus Alvarez. Padrino, this is my sister Rosa." Gilly says. I hold out my hand and say "Nice to meet you Padrino." He nods and says "You too chica." My brother looks at me and asks "What are you doing here? Thought you had that work thing?" I nod and say "I did and it wasn't as bad as I was anticipating but don't really want to go home right now." I tell him. "Why not? Everything okay?" Bishop asks. "Yeah. Just don't want to be there while the mooch is moving out of my house." I say. "You finally kicking him out?" Gilly asks. "Yeah. Should have done it a long time ago." I say. "Who's he mooch?" Marcus asks. "Now ex-boyfriend. Won't work. Figured if I'm doing everything on my own I might as well be on my own." I tell him and he nods. "Makes sense." he says and Bishop and Gilly look back and forth between us. "Gilly, let's play a game of pool." Bishop says. Gilly nods and they leave me alone at the table with Marcus.

"So what is it you do?" he asks. "I work for a construction company as an office admin. Pretty boring stuff." I tell him. "And that work thing?" he asks. "Just a bunch of people getting together for drinks but my boss was there and said it would look good for my career there if I showed up. I just stayed for a couple of drinks before coming here." I tell him and he nods. "And this ex of yours? He gonna be a problem to get out?" he asks and I smile at his concern. "Shouldn't be. If he is, it's nothing I can't handle and worse case I can take a couple of the guys to kick him out for me." I tell him. He nods again. I sit there with him in comfortable silence and we just enjoy our drinks. I finish mine and ask "You want another?" He smiles softly and says "Yeah. Thanks sweetheart." I smile softly back and head to get me and him both another beer. Bringing the beer back, I look over at Bishop and Gilly and they are glancing at me and talking. I wonder what that's about. I sit back down with Padrino and we both just enjoy our drink and listen to the music that's playing. After I finish my drink, I say "I better head home and make sure he's out and didn't trash my house." I tell him. He stands up with me and Bishop and Gilly walk over to us. "You headed home?" Gilly asks. "Yeah. Gonna make sure he's out." I tell him. "I'll follow you over." he tells me. "Okay. Thanks." I say and look at Bishop. He sat down at the table and Marcus did too. I lean down and kiss Bishop's cheek and say "See you later Bish." He nods and says "Be safe bebita." I smile and nod and look at Marcus. "It was really nice meeting you Padrino." I say, holding out my hand. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles and says "Ditto Princesa." before letting go of my hand. Gilly and I walk out of the clubhouse and he asks "What was that?" and smirks. "I have no idea." I tell him. I get into my car and he mounts his bike and follows me out of the yard and to my house.

Pulling up at the house, I walk up and see that the door is standing open a little. Rolling my eyes, my brother steps in front of me and says "Stay here." I nod and he walks in and checks out the place before calling for me to come inside. I look around and see that he at least didn't trash the place. I move to the bedroom and all of his things are still there. "He didn't pack anything." I say. I head to the kitchen and see a note on the counter. _I know you didn't mean it. Went out with the guys. Be back later._ I roll my eyes and say "You wanna help me pack his shit?" He nods and says "I'll call the prospect to come change the locks. There should be a couple in the office." he tells me and I nod. An hour later, I have all of Jeff's shit packed up and sitting by the curb and the locks are changed. Gilly tells me "I'll take the couch. You ain't staying here alone tonight." I nod and he calls Bishop. "Yeah...I'm staying at Rosa's tonight...Asshole didn't move out. Said he'd be back later...Yeah, Prospect helped me change the locks and his shit is boxed up by the curb...Yeah, I'll tell her...Later." he says before ending the call. I look at him and he says "Bishop said if you need anything to call him." I nod and say "Thanks Mano." He hugs me and says "I won't let anything happen to you." I nod knowing he'll protect me always.

A few hours later, we are sitting on the couch talking when we hear the door knob jiggling. Then we hear a knock on the door. Gilly walks over and opens the door but blocks the doorway. "Your shit is by the curb. Better get it and go. Trash day is tomorrow." Gilly says. "Why won't my key work Rosa?" he asks looking past Gilly at me. "I told you to get your shit and get out of my house. I wasn't playing. You didn't do it so I did. And your key don't work because I changed the fucking locks." I tell him. "Why?" he asks. "I'm tired of doing everything by myself. If I'm doing it all by myself I might as well be by myself. We're over. Done. Get your shit and go before I call the rest of the club to come and help you." I tell him and he looks at me shocked before getting his things from the curb and putting them in his car and heading out. "I don't want you alone for a while. There will always be someone here with you or you'll be at the clubhouse." he tells me and I know it's just because he doesn't trust Jeff. "Okay Gilly." I tell him before we start turning in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a week since I kicked Jeff out and I have spent more time at the clubhouse than at home but I am still stressed out. It's my day off and I am at the clubhouse while the guys are out in the yard working and am cleaning up and stocking the bar. I have music playing and am singing along to and old country song and don't hear the door open or the person take his seat at the bar. I am singing out loud, thinking I'm alone and when the song ends I hear "Beautiful." I almost jump out of my skin and turn to see Marcus sitting there. "Padrino, I didn't hear you come in." I say as I grab him a beer and place it in front of him. He nods his thanks and asks "Where did you learn to sing like that?" I shrug and say "Just always have. I don't think I remember there being a time where I wasn't singing. It relaxes me." I say. "I can see." he says and I smile softly. He takes a drink of his beer and asks "You get the mooch out?" I nod and grab myself a beer before moving to take the seat next to him. "I did. When Gilly and I got there he had left but didn't move out so we moved him out. Gilly had the prospect change the locks so he couldn't get back in but now I get a babysitter until we know he's not going to mess with me but I know he just wants to protect me so I'm not fighting him on it." I say. "You think he might?" he asks. "I don't know. Honestly there's no limit to his level of stupid." I say and he laughs a little and I laugh with him. Another song comes on and he asks "You know this one?" I smile and say "Our mom used to sing this one to us when we were little. I loved it." I say and start singing Walkin' After Midnight by Patsy Cline and he just listens with a soft smile on his face. "That was beautiful little bird." he says and I smile. "Thank you Padrino." I say. "Marcus." he says and I nod. "Marcus."

Marcus and I go on talking and the guys come in from the yard. I step back behind the bar and start handing out beers and give Marcus a new one. "You two having fun?" Bishop asks smirking. "Rosa here was just singing for me." he says and I blush a little. "You were singing?" Gilly asks shocked and I nod. "What?" Marcus asks. "None of us have heard her sing." Bishop says. "She hasn't sang since our mom died." Gilly says and I blush a little more. "Then I should feel special." Marcus says. "Yeah. She has always been picky about who she lets hear her." Gilly says and Marcus smiles softly at me. The guys take their beers and it's just me, Bishop, Gilly and Marcus at the bar. "You still stressing about shit?" Bishop asks. "Some but I'll be okay." I tell him. "What can we do to help?" Bishop asks. "Find me a sugar daddy. That would solve all my problems." I say and we all start laughing. "Seriously though. I'll figure it out." I tell them. I move around and kiss my brother's cheek and then Bishop's and then move to Marcus and kiss his. "I'm going to get some air." I say before walking out the door. "What's she stressed about?" Marcus asks. "We're not letting her go back home just yet. Her ex has been blowing up her phone threatening her and then got her fired from her job so we're letting her work here until she finds something else." Gilly says. Marcus nods and asks "You found this fucker yet?" They look at him and smirk and Bishop says "Working on it." Marcus nods and says "When you do, I want to be there." Bishop nods as Marcus stands up and walks out the door.

I am sitting at one of the picnic tables by the cage and lost in my thoughts when I hear someone walk up. Turning my head, I see Marcus standing there. He takes the seat next to me and I greet him with a soft smile. "Hey." I say. "Hey little bird." he says and I smile at the new name he has for me. "You okay?" he asks. "I will be. Have to be, right?" I ask and he nods. "You said something back there about finding you a sugar daddy." he says. I look at him and say "I was joking about that." I tell him. "I know but I might have a solution for you." he tells me. I look back at him and he says "I've been alone for a while. Wife divorced me a few years back and haven't been able to see my daughter in over a year. It gets lonely in this life." he tells me. I am leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and he mimics my pose. "What are you suggesting Marcus?" I ask softly. "I miss having someone to come home to. I miss that connection." he tells me. Turning his head to look at me and says "I want you to be my Old Lady." he tells me. "I'll handle your bills, I'll stay here with you and we make this work." he tells me. "Marcus…" I start. "Just think about it okay? I have to go back to Oakland to close on a few things and will be back at the end of the week. We can talk then." he tells me. I look at him for a minute and say "Let me see your phone." He hands me his phone and I put my number in it and send a text to my phone. "While I'm thinking about it, you're going to need to check in with me so that I know you're okay." I tell him. He smiles softly and says "Okay little bird." I smile softly and look at the time, realizing it's getting late. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles and says "Go get some rest. I don't leave out until tomorrow afternoon so we can spend some time together tomorrow." he says. I stand up and instead of kissing his cheek like I have been, I take a chance and place a soft kiss to his lips, causing him to smile. "Goodnight Marcus." I say softly. "Goodnight little bird." he says and let's go of my hand. I walk into the clubhouse and tell my brother goodnight before heading to my dorm, thinking about what Marcus offered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I head to the main room to get coffee. I see Marcus sitting at the table with Bishop and it looks like they are talking. I move to the bar and see my brother sitting there. "Morning brother." I say. "Morning Rosa." he says. "Can we talk?" I ask and he looks at me concerned. "Yeah." he says and we stand up with our coffees. We go to walk by the table where Bishop and Marcus are and Gilly says "We'll be back in a few." Bishop nods and Marcus looks at me concerned. "I'm okay." I tell him and he nods. I touch his shoulder as we pass and see Gilly look at me confused.

Walking outside to the picnic table where Marcus and I were the night before. Sitting on the top, I sit with my hands in my lap, wringing them together and just look down at my hands. "I need to talk to you. Not as a club member but as my brother and my best friend." I tell him. "Okay. What's going on?" he asks. "Last night, when I came outside to get some air, Marcus followed me out." I tell him. "I saw that. What happened?" he asks. "He brought up me joking about finding a sugar daddy and said he had a proposition for me." I tell him. "He wanting to be your sugar daddy?" he asks laughing. "Not quite." I tell him and look back at my hands. "Hey. What is it?" he asks. "He told me that he's lonely and misses having someone to come home to and misses that contact since his wife divorced him. Told me that he wants to take care of my bills, stay with me and me be his...Old Lady." I say softly. He looks at me and smiles. "You're thinking about it." he tells me. "I don't know." I say and a small smile comes to my face. He shoulder bumps me and says "Will that make you Madrina?" he asks. "Oh my God Gil. Shut up." I say. He wraps his arm around me and says "Seriously, he's be good to you." he tells me. I look at him and say "You'd be okay if I said yes?" I ask. "Yeah but you need to do what makes you happy." he tells me. "He said he would be in Oakland the rest of the week and I could think about it and we'd talk when he got back." He tells me. "Good. Take that time to get to know him and see how you feel at the end of the week but either way, you have my blessing." he tells me. "Thanks Gil." I say and we head back inside.

Walking back into the clubhouse, we walk over to the table where Marcus and Bishop were. "Everything okay?" Bishop asks and Marcus looks at me. "Just getting some input on something." I tell them. Marcus raises a brow and I nod slightly telling him it was about us. A little later, the guys are working and it's only Marcus and myself in the clubhouse. We are sitting on one of the couches, talking and he takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. I lay my head on his shoulder and feel him kiss the top of my head. "This is nice." I say. "It is." he says back. "What did you and your brother talk about?" he asks. "Your proposition. He told me that you would be good to me and that we had his blessing if I decided to day yes." I tell him. "Good." he says simply. I sit up and look at him. "Are you sure about this Marcus?" I ask. "Yes I am little bird." he tells me. I cup his face and he leans into my touch. I lean forward and kiss him softly, testing the waters and he deepens the kiss just a little. When we separate, he tells me that it's time for him to go. I walk him out and he mounts his bike. Before putting on his helmet he pulls me to him and I say "Please be careful." He kisses my forehead and says "I will. I'll call you tonight little bird." he says and I nod.

After he leaves, I am sitting on the couch on the porch and Bishop walks over and asks "You want to tell me what that little interaction was about?" I smile softly and say "You remember last night when I made the comment about the sugar daddy?" I ask and he nods his head yes. "Well, he propositioned me." I tell him. "For him to be your sugar daddy?" He asked smirking. "No. My Old Man." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "What's your brother say?" he asks. "We have his blessing. He said he would be back at the end of the week and for me to think about things and we would talk when he got back." I tell him. "Are you thinking about it?" he asks. "Yeah. I think I am." I tell him and he smirks and pats my shoulder and says "Welcome to the family." he says. "Thanks Bish." I say before heading to the dorm and to wait on Marcus to call me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am sitting and reading a book on my tablet when my phone rings. I smile seeing that it's Marcus. "Hola Marcus." I say. "Hola little bird." he says. "How was your ride?" I ask. "It was good. Wishing I was still there but it was good." he tells me. "Good. I wish you were still here too. I enjoyed spending time with you today." I tell him. "I'm glad. Maybe it will convince you to say yes." he tells me and I smile. "You know what Gilly asked me?" I ask. "What's that?" he asks. "He asked me if I said yes to you would that make me Madrina?" I ask laughing. "It would." he tells me. "Wow." I say. "Rosa…" he starts. "Marcus, I wasn't under the illusion that being with you would be easy. I know there's a lot of danger and a lot of responsibility to being your Old Lady." I say. "I just hope that knowledge doesn't make you say no." he tells me. "I'm not a stranger to danger or responsibility mi amor." I tell him. "Good. But I promise I'll make it worth it." he tells me. "And of that I have no doubt." I tell him. "Are you in your dorm?" he asks. "I am." I say. "Look in the nightstand." he says. I open the nightstand drawer and see a small box. Opening the box, I see a beautiful silver necklace with a dove pendant on it. "Oh my God. Marcus. It's beautiful." I tell him. "I saw it the day after I met you and knew its place was with you." he tells me. "It's perfect Marcus. Thank you." I tell him. I put my phone on speaker and put the necklace on before picking my phone back up. "I have it on now." I tell him. "Good. Now you have something from me when we're not together." he tells me. "You know you don't have to buy me things. I already like you." I tell him. "I'm glad but you deserve to be spoiled." he tells me. "You're already better to me than anyone else has been. I like you a lot Marcus." I tell him. "I hope so bebita." he says. I start to yawn and he says "You better get some rest little bird. You have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow and I will be back the day after." he tells me. "I look forward to it." I tell him. "Duerme dulce pajarito." he tells me. "Sleep sweet mi amor." I tell him before we get off the phone. I look at the necklace he gave me and I can't help but smile.

The next morning, I wake up and see a text from Marcus.

_M: Good morning mi amor._

_R: Good morning baby._

_M: Going to be a busy day but I'll call you tonight._

_R: I'll be here. Please be safe today. I need you back here whole._

_M: I will little bird. Talk to you tonight._

_R: Tonight my love._

I look at my phone and wonder if this is what it's like to be the one he loves. I shake my head at that thought. I know he cares and he's tired of being alone but the thought of him loving me? That won't happen. We need each other. I get up and head to the main room for coffee. I take the cup that the sweetbutt fills up and walk over to one of the couches and Taza comes over and sits beside me. "Beautiful necklace." he says. I touch the dove and say "It was a gift from Marcus." He looks at me and smiles but doesn't see me smiling. "You want to talk about it?" he asks. I look at him and say "Marcus asked me to be his Old Lady." I say. "And you don't want that?" he asks. "It's not that. I've been thinking about it and he's been amazing to me so far. I know this life can get dangerous and I think he's worth it but then I start wondering if the way he is with me is what it's like the be the one he loves and I know this is just us giving each other what we need." I tell him. "And you don't think love is something you both need?" he asks. "I do but I don't know if that's something that will happen for us." I say. "I wouldn't count that out. Him asking you to be his Old Lady is a big step. But he's loyal and faithful. I've known him for a long time and if he's asking you to be his? He's already there sweetheart." he tells me. "You think so?" I ask. "I do and the fact that you're even thinking about him and love? That tells me you are too." he says. I look at him and smile. "Thanks Taza." I say before kissing his cheek and getting up. I walk out to the office to get to work and I know what my answer is going to be for Marcus. Now, if tomorrow will get here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That evening, I am sitting on the front steps with Gilly and Creeper when my phone rings. I look at it and see that it's Marcus. Smiling, I answer it as I walk away from Gilly and Creeper. "Hola mi amor." I say as I walk to the picnic table. "Hola little bird." he says. "How was your day?" I ask. "Got everything handled. Heading back that way tomorrow. Should be there by early afternoon." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yes and I hope you will have an answer for me." he says. "I will." I tell him. "Good. Now, how was your day?" he asks. "Productive. Got some insight that helped me make my decision." I tell him. "I'm glad bebita. I'm really glad." he says and my smile gets bigger.

While I am talking to Marcus, Creeper looks over at me and tells Gilly "Good to see her smiling again." Gilly looks at me too and says "Yeah. It is. Didn't think she was going to be okay after Jeff." Creeper looks at Gilly and says "As long as they treat her well." Gilly smirks and says "He will." before standing up and leaving Creeper standing there.

The next day, Bishop let me take the day off since I needed to talk to Marcus when he got here. I am sitting on the steps when I hear the rumble of bikes and see Riz open the gate. All of a sudden I see him pull into the yard. I stand from the steps with a smile on my face as he parks his bike and dismounts. I let him get his helmet off before I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply and when we separate I whisper in his ear "Yes." He smiles wide and kisses me one more time. "You won't regret this." he says. "I know." I tell him.

We all walk inside and when we do, we are hand in hand. I see everyone looking at us confused except for Bishop and Gilly. They are smirking. "Something we should know Padrino?" Gilly asks still smirking. Everyone looks at him, waiting on a response. He pulls me closer into his side and says "I asked her to be my Old Lady." They all looks at us shocked and I say "I said yes." and everyone comes up and starts congratulating us.

That night, we head to bed and he gets in the shower while I am getting ready for bed. Climbing into bed, I pull the covers back when he walks out of the bathroom in just his boxers. Getting into bed, he sits beside me against the headboard and says "Thank you." I look at him and he says "For giving this a shot." I move to straddle him and as his hands go to my hips, I say "I did this for both of us." Kissing him softly, we deepen the kiss and when we separate, I whisper "I need you Marcus." He lifts my shirt over my head and starts to attack my neck and chest as I grind on his hard member and feel how big he is. I raise up just a little and he frees himself from his boxer and rips my panties off of me before I slide down onto his impressive member and we both moan at the sensation. "Fuck bebita. You're so tight." he growls. "Oh God Marcus. Fuck." I moan as I slide up and down on his hard member and feel myself inching closer to my release. "That feels so good baby." he rasps. "Then you're going to love this." I whisper before tightening the muscles inside my core. "Holy fuck. Baby I won't last." he moans. "Fill me up Papi." I moan and that throws both of us over the edge with us finding our release together. Putting my forehead to his, I say "That was incredible." He nods and says "Yes it was." Tilting my chin up to look at him, he kisses me softly and whispers "I love you little bird." I feel a tear fall and say "I love you too Marcus." He wipes the tear and asks "Why are you crying amor?" I kiss him softly and whisper against his lips "I'm finally happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We spend the rest of the night talking and kissing and getting to know each other a little more before falling asleep together. I wake up the next morning in bed alone. I get up and start to get dressed and wince a little and I can't help but smile at the thoughts of the night before. I walk out to the main room and to the bar and Chucky hands me a coffee. "Thanks Chucky. Have you seen Marcus?" I ask. "They are in Templo. Been there about thirty minutes." he tells me. "Thanks Chucky." I say before enjoying the quiet and my coffee. I am lost in my thoughts when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I turn in his arms and he kisses me softly. "Morning little bird." he says. "Morning baby." I say before kissing him one more time. "Let's talk." he says and I look at him concerned.

Walking into our dorm, he closes and locks the door. Pulling me close, he kisses me deeply before putting his forehead to mine. "What's wrong baby?" I ask. Pulling me to the bed, he sits down and pulls me into his lap before kissing me one more time. "We found your ex." he told me and I stiffen up. "Why didn't you tell me what he was threatening to do?" he asks. "I didn't know. Gilly was reading the messages. They wouldn't let me see them." I tell him. He pulls me closer and I ask "What was he threatening?" He cups my face and says "Said he was going to tie you up and rape you like the whore you are. Then he was going to kill you." he tells me and I pull away from him and I can't breathe. Marcus cups my face and makes me look at him. "Breathe mi amor. Breathe with me." he says and I finally get my breathing under control, he says "I won't let him get you. You're my Queen. Remember that." he says. I nod and he kisses me deeply. "I love you Marcus. You know that right?" I ask. "Hey. Don't do that. I love you too little bird. More than you know but I won't let him get to you." he says and pulls me into him.

Walking back out to the main room, Marcus says "We're leaving Creeper and the Prospect here with you. Don't go outside or out of their sight." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say. I look at the rest of the guys and say "Please be careful." They all nod and walk out the door. Marcus looks at me and says "You're mine little bird." I smile softly and say "I love you Marcus." He kisses me one more time and says "I love you." before heading out with the guys to take care of Jeff.

Walking into the warehouse, they see Jeff tied to the pew. "Hola Marcus." Miguel Galindo greets him. "Hola Miguel." Marcus says. "Can I ask why you needed this pendejo brought to the pew?" Miguel asks. "Thinks it's okay to threaten my Old Lady." Marcus says and Miguel asks "Old Lady?" and smirks. "Yeah. Gilly's sister." Marcus says. Miguel looks at Gilly and asks "Rosa?" and Gilly nods. "Well, then by all means, do what you need to do and we'll clean up." Miguel says and Marcus nods his head.

Marcus walks over to Jeff and smacks him awake. "Wake up Pendejo." Jeff wakes up and stiffens up when he sees the club standing around him. Gilly walks up next to Marcus and says "What made you think you could threaten my sister?" They take the gag out of Jeff's mouth and says "I didn't mean it man. I just didn't want her to leave me." Marcus and Gilly look at each other and Gilly looks at Jeff and says "Well, she did but let me introduce you to someone. This is Marcus Alvarez. He's the club's Padrino. But more importantly, he's Rosa's Old Man." Gilly looks at Marcus and says "Have fun Brother." Marcus nods and says "You threatened my Old Lady, mi Reina. But, you see, when I'm done, she will be my esposa but you will be nothing but a mistake from her past." Marcus says before beginning his torture on Jeff while the other guys are smirking at him saying I would be his wife.

When he finally kills Jeff, he turns to Miguel and Miguel says "Head on back to your Queen. We got this." Marcus nods and shakes Miguel's hand and says "Thank you my friend." They say their goodbyes and the guys head back to the clubhouse. When they walk in, I see Marcus and my brother walk in smiling. Gilly walks up and kisses my cheek and says "Love you mana." I smile and say "Love you mano." Marcus walks up to me and kisses me deeply and when I look into his eyes, he nods slightly, telling me it's done. I kiss him one more time before leading him to the dorm.

Pulling him to the shower, we strip down and get in together. Kissing me deeply, I know he needs that release and I whisper "Claim me Padrino." He picks me up and pins me to the wall. Entering me roughly, he thrusts in and out hard and fast and all you hear are grunts from him and moans and whimpers from me before we both find out release. "Marry me little bird." he says. I look at him shocked before a smile crosses my face and I crash my lips with his. "Si mi amor." I whisper against his lips. We spend the rest of the night making love and just talking about what we want for our future.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, we walk into the main room and I walk up to my brother. "Hey mano, I need a favor." I say. "What's that?" he asks. "I need you to go to the courthouse with me and Marcus and give me away?" I ask softly. "Hell yeah." he says and we all head out to the courthouse. Thirty minutes later I am now Rosa Alvarez and have married the man of my dreams. We head back to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk into the dorm, we start shedding clothes before he pins me to the bed and makes love to me slow and easy before we both find our release. As we are catching our breaths, I say "Thank you." He looks at me confused and I say "For loving me. For wanting me. Hell, for marrying me." I tell him. "Thank me by staying with me and giving me a family." he tells me and I nod before kissing him softly.

That night, we are having a party and we hear Angel say "Reaper men are here." Happy and Quinn from SAMCRO walk into the clubhouse and Marcus walks over and greets them with Bishop. He motions me over and I walk over to him. "Rosa, I want you to meet Happy Lowman and Rane Quinn from SAMCRO. Guys, this is my Old Lady, Rosa." I hold my hand out to shake their hands and Quinn says "Nice to meet you." I nod and say "Nice to meet you too." I shake Happy's hand and say "Nice to meet you Happy." and he nods. Marcus laces his fingers with mine and we all move to a table to hang out. "Happy, Marcus tells me you're a tattoo artist too?" I ask. "Yeah I do." he says. "We were talking about getting something done." Marcus says and he looks at us and I say "We are wanting wedding bands tattooed on." I tell him. "Yeah. Prospect, go get my kit out of my bag." he tells the prospect he brought with them. When he brings it back, he does our wedding bands and they look great. Marcus had him do a small bird in flight above the wedding rings for his name for me. "Thanks Happy. They look amazing." I tell him and he just nods. "Lisa." I say and a petite little blonde with a nice rack and a tight ass walks over. "What's up Rosa?" she asks. "This is my friend Happy. Why don't you show him a good time?" I ask her. "My pleasure. Come on Killer. Let me show you my party trick." she says and he stands and follows her, nodding his thanks to me as he goes. "Got one for me?" he asks. I look around and say "Casey." She walks over and I say "This is Quinn. I think he could use a massage. His muscles look a little tight." I tell her. "I got him." she says before leading him off. "What about me?" Marcus asks. I stand and take his hand, leading him to our dorm. As soon as the door is closed, we start stripping down for bed and he pulls me closer. "I love you little bird." he says. "I love you too Papi." before straddling him and spending the rest of the night making love to my husband. I could not be happier.

The next morning, we are sitting at one of the tables with Hank and drinking out coffee. Happy and Quinn come out of the hallway with Lisa and Casey and as soon as they sit down, the girls head home to shower and change. "You guys have a good time last night?" I ask smirking. "Oh yeah. Thanks for that." Quinn says and Happy nods his agreement. "Looks like you had fun to little one." Quinn says. "I always have fun with my Old Man." I say. "How did you two end up together?" Quinn asks. "Gilly is my brother. I kicked my now ex-boyfriend out and we started talking. My ex caused me to lose my job and I made the joke about wanting a sugar daddy and he propositioned me about being his Old Lady. I said yes. He asked me to marry him and I said yes again." I tell him and they both just smirk at us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Marcus and feel him pull me closer as he starts to stir and I can't believe we're married. I lay there thinking about how I never thought I would be married and here I am, laying with my husband. I smirk and turn in his arms. I start placing soft kisses to his chest and roll him onto his back. I kiss down his body before making it to his boxers. Pulling them down, I start to run my tongue up the underneath his shaft, feeling him get harder underneath my touch. I slide my lips over the tip of his hard member, and start to slide my mouth up and down and I hear him start to moan. His hand tangles in my hair to control the pace before pulling me up to him. "Ride me Bebita." he says. I move to straddle him and slide down onto his hard member and he sits up to meet me. Kissing him deeply, I start to slide up and down his hard member as his lips move to my neck. I find my release and he finds his right behind me.

Getting up and dressed, we head out to the main room and sit at the bar with our coffee. Bishop walks over and whispers something to Marcus. "I'll be back pequena ave." I kiss him softly and say "I'll be right here." Kissing me one more time, he heads into templo with the guys. I look down at my coffee and Chucky says "It will be okay Madrina." I nod and say "Thanks Chucky." before walking over to one of the couches.

An hour later, Marcus comes out and sees me sitting on the couch and when he walks up, I stand and he pulls me close. "Come on." he tells me before leading me to the dorm. Walking in, he closes and locks the door. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Something happened." he tells me as he sits on the side of the bed. I sit in his lap and he wraps his arms around me and holds me close. "What is it baby?" I ask. "My ex. My kid's mom. She killed herself this morning. Note said she missed me and that she knew I had gotten married." he tells me. "Oh God. Baby. I'm so sorry. Where's Tessa?" I ask. "She's with Dia's madre." he says. "What do you need?" I ask. "They are burying her tomorrow. I have to go." he tells me and I see it. "You go do what you have to do. Bring Tessa back with you if you want. We have the room." I tell him. "You aren't mad because I'm asking you to stay here?" he asks. "No baby. Look, it's hard enough for them to have to bury their daughter but to have your new wife there would be too much. I'll get the extra room ready while you're gone." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you mi reina." I pull him closer and say "I love you too mi rey."

After Marcus leaves, I take Letty and we start getting things together and getting Tessa's room done. Marcus had told me that she loved carousel horses so that's what we did her room in. After we get done, Bishop walks in and says "I found the picture you asked for." I take it from him and put it in the frame I bought. I place it on the nightstand and it's a picture of her, Marcus and her mother together. "You sure you're okay with this?" Bishop asks. "Bish, I know Marcus loves me but she will always be Tessa's mother. She needs something here to remind her of her mother." I tell him. "You are an amazing Old Lady." I smile and hug him.

A few days later, I am sitting at home and Marcus walks in with a little girl with him. "Mija, this is my wife, Rosa." he says. She looks at me and she looks so sad. "Hi Tessa." I say. She waves shyly. "I have a surprise for you." I tell her and she looks at me. I stand and Marcus leads her, following me to the spare room. I open the door and she sees carousel horses everywhere and she walks in. We let her walk in alone and look around. She sees the picture on the nightstand and we see her pick it up. She looks at the picture and smiles softly. Marcus walks over and sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap. He looks at the picture and then looks at me and there is so much love in his eyes. After we eat and tuck Tessa in for the night, we are in our room and Marcus pulls me to him and crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air he says "I love you so fucking much." as he puts his forehead to mine. "I love you too baby." I say. He pulls me to the bed and sits down, pulling me into his lap. "You have no idea how amazing you are." I shake my head and he says "You put a picture of me and her mom in there." I nod and say "Look, I know you love me but she needs something to remind her of the good. To remind her that you and her mother loved each other at one point. I know you love me and we will make sure she has what she needs." I tell him. Putting his forehead back to mine he says "You're mi reina."


End file.
